The Lost
by Lion Cub 101
Summary: The summary is inside since it's too large to fit on here. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Summary: Agathe has a problem. Her mother abandoned her and her dad when she was young and they had to give away her younger brother. Now, twelve years later, her life changes drastically. Greek mythology is finding it's way into her life and messing it up good. Now she finds out her mother was a goddess! She's whisked away to a strange camp where she finds out that the gods aren't the only brutal force she has to face. With an unknown mother, a long lost sibling, and a rising dark force, Agathe isn't looking forward to seeing the outcome of her future.

* * *

 _Agathe Vanessa Rubio_

 _August 25, 2014_

 _English_

 _My family originated in Spain. When World War I started, my great grandparents moved to Italy and my grandma was born making her Italian. My grandfather however was actually German. They met at a bridge fighting over a cab to take them to the city. When my grandmother was pregnant with my dad, they moved to Mexico. There my father met my mother whoever she was. And he had moved to America to New York because that's where my mother supposedly lived. I was born there making me a Spanish, German, Italian, Mexican American. Ooh, let's not forget about the Greek part. My mother was Greek. So, it seems that my family is real rich in culture, but even though my dad says it's for the best I wish I would've met my mom before she had left. But she did come back, when I was two. That's when I became a big sister to what I'm sure would've been an really obnoxious brother. She'd left again and Dad had to put my brother up for adoption, he said he didn't have the money to give him the necessary vitals. I don't remember anything about them at all. Really, I wish something miraculous would happen just so I could meet the people that made my father so happy and blessed._

Agathe finished typing her essay with satisfaction. She read over it once and twice, three times even and smiled softly.

Her English teacher had given her an essay on family history. She was content with it, but, she wasn't exactly too fond at being awake 3:00 in the morning, so she let out a yawn falling into a deep sleep.

But like every morning, she woke up three hours later drenched in sweat and paranoid. Stupid nightmares, she thought. And went to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 1

Agathe looked at herself in the mirror while brushing her teeth, she noticed her eyes looked red and puffy, she rarely ever slept anymore. It was all the fault of her stupid nightmares.

Every night, she'd have the same dream. Her apartment exploding while her grandfather was still inside. She was inside the red Chevy pick up truck her dad owned going the opposite direction. But then that dream would shift, it was dark, the sky full of stars and she was running away towards a large pine tree, Harvey trotted on her tail. Her dad was nowhere to be seen.

Harvey, was her school bully, she was his favorite to pick on. At first, she'd assumed she was running away from him until a large, thing, landed in front of her. It looked like an eagle but at the same time it looked like a lion. It looked down on her menacingly. It screeched at her opening it's beak and that's when Harvey would reveal his true intentions. He'd play a, panpipe was it called, and large roots would crawl out of the ground and bind it down.

Then, it shift again, but it looked like a film reel at this point, images flashing before her, her Dad laughing holding hands with a woman. Mom, she would always think. Her back was to her, but she could see very clearly that she was already seven months pregnant. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a fine coat with pants and snow boots. Her dad looked younger, not so stressed as he did now, not a single strand of grey hair. He looked handsome, his dark hair combed back, his green eyes sparkling with joy. His skin looked tone and he wore fine clothes as well.

Before her mother could turn to show her face it shifted to another image of her grandparents on a sea cruise. Maria and Lukas Heinrich, her grandmother had her hair up in a loose bun, her green eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sea and even with grey hair and wrinkles, she looked beautiful, while he grandfather had less of a potbelly and his darker blonde grey hair was in its place, his blue eyes looked at her lovingly but the boat had shifted.

The scene quickly changed as her grandfather now stood alone on a different boat looking out onto a ship wreck tears streaming down his face, but then those tears would turn into rain and she found herself running again and standing in front of the Empire State Building.

The building then morphed into a man with dark hair and tailored suit, in his hand was a cylinder sparkling with electricity, he glared down at her and suddenly eleven more faces appeared, they were at least 20 to 40 feet tall. She felt small and insignificant, especially in a grand room such as this one, everything was marble, the pillars, the floor, the ceiling, the walls,the thrones these giants sat on. A giantess with dark chocolate hair reached out her hand to grab her and the scene shifted. A boy stood at the end of a cliff, he had dark hair and green eyes. She wanted to reach him but she felt like she ran in place. The cliff was crumbling but she felt like she was getting farther and finally he fell. And a large hoof landed in front of her. It was Harvey, he was in an orange shirt and his large untamed hair was more matted down to reveal to horns. His legs were furry, they were goat legs.

Suddenly the cliff shook again and a voice would rise out of the ground, it always told her to rise and rebel. Then she'd fall down into darkness and wake up on her bed.

Agathe jumped, her father had his hand on her shoulder, he looked worried,"Are you alright?"

She nodded and noticed the difference, her father had strands of grey in his dark hair and his eyes looked duller.

"Agathe, you're going to be late to school, mija." Agathe eyes widened, she looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time 7:49.

She rinsed her mouth and grabbed her backpack. Both she and her father ran out of the building with a hasty goodbye to her grandfather, who of course, was sitting on the recliner watching television.

Inside the car, her dad raced to school, and not once did she stop thinking about her dream.

Finally, they reached school.

She left the car running inside. She could see math three doors away and ran harder. But she suddenly felt airborn. Agathe collided with the floor painfully her breathe being taken away. She looked behind her to hear the guffaws of Harvey. She growled and got up and ran once again. She finally made it to her desk just as the bell rang.

 **Reviews are appreciated, if there are flames, make them light please. I'm kind of sensitive. Kind of.**


	3. Chapter 2

It never mattered what she did, she could write down all the notes, she could she could sing herself a song that involved the topic, she could even volunteer but her mind never stayed on task.

Every time she wrote down her notes accordingly, she'd begin to draw all around her page completely ignoring the rest of her notes. She'd squirm in her seat as if something were prickling her bottom. Soon that song about geometry would turn into a song about birds, sometimes she would even forget she was in class and forget about it altogether.

Once she finally came to her senses and realized she'd been drawing a very elaborate picture of the peacock she had seen at the zoo with her grandparents when she was nine, she had given up. After class she ran upstairs to her favorite class, English. Today they'd start a new unit on Greek Mythology, despite her resentment against Greek culture, reason being the abandonment of her Greek mother, she found the topic rather interesting and knew perhaps almost a third of the stories much to the delight of her teacher, Mr. Brunner.

He was a middle aged man in a wheelchair with a frayed tweed jacket on him. His hair reminded her of Hagrid's from Harry Potter as well as his beard, however his demeanor was a lot wiser than said character and he always smelled of coffee.

She walked into class taking in the familiar surroundings. Roman battle armor to one side, posters of some books on the walls. Behind his desk sat a bookshelf with at least eighty different books on different topics. Her desk was right in front of his desk, naturally.

Her ADHD had given her quite the reputation of being a troublemaker (despite being expelled from only two different schools) but if you're going to go off and ,say, hang your school bully from the flagpole by his underwear at the age of ten, then it would make sense to get that sort of reputation. Either way, Mr. Brunner was the only teacher at school who didn't treat her like devil spawn. Whenever she got into trouble he gave her some chocolate as if he knew exactly why she was so mischievous.

The bell rang and in came her best friend, Atsushi.

The Japanese boy was always late to class but despite his rough demeanor and mean looking exterior he was actually quite the sweet heart and top of his class, not bad for a dyslexic ADHD kid. Agathe could probably tell you almost his whole life story. Like her, he was abandoned as a baby but instead his mom had raised him and he had no other family. He's been expelled from at least five schools for getting into fights and suspended at least ten times from three different schools. However, he was expected to be the Valedictorian for this year's eighth grade class. He was actually just a nerd behind all that leather and black.

The one thing she didn't like however was the fact that he was friends with her own bully Harvey. Whenever Atsushi wasn't around, Harvey would make sure her life was misery.

Mr. Brunner rolled into the class,"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Brunner,"They announced as a class.

"Now, I suppose most of you remember wha-" Mr. BrunBrunner was interrupted by a burly kid limping inside.

He had curly, dark hair and brown eyes. He had a small scar above his eye and acne. His clothes were battered and he carried no backpack.

This was Harvey, he walked forward fist bumping Atsushi and giving Agathe an evil smirk as he sat behind her.

"As I was saying, we are learning about Greek Mythology. Can anyone tell me about a mythological figure?"

Harvey snorted,"Agathe's mom."

Atsushi winced, as Agathe growled, he turned to glare at Harvey,"Dude."

"Oh I'm sorry. You feel left out don't you? Atsushi's dad counts too." Agathe stood up red in the face.

Atsushi tugged her sleeve,"Sit down! It's fine!"

Agathe shrugged him off the only thing keeping her from punching Harvey's smug look off his face was the feeling she was being watched. Yeah sure her class was looking at them waiting for a good show and Mr. Brunner was right behind her but this was a different feeling. She felt as if she'd only bring herself harm by hurting him.

Now she wasn't scared but the way Harvey looked at her, strangely, it wasn't him urging her on. More like a low key warning. She had a flashback to her dream when Harvey saved her by growing weeds around the sphinx. She looked at his jeans and sneakers his only clothes that were clean and cared for.

She pressed her lips close together and sighed sitting down.

She heard a sigh next to her, Atsushi, and the tension seemed to be relieved for a bit. She heard Harvey snicker,"What happened? You scared you'll lose?"

Despite his insult it didn't sound genuine. There was something in his voice that made her nervous. What it was? She didn't know. But she had a feeling that she would find out and she would not like the answer one bit.

cleared his throat,"Yes, well. If Agathe were a half-blood her mother would count unfortunately that isn't such. I will see you after school, Mr. Woodland. Now enough jokes, someone tell me the names of two gods. Ah, Agathe."

Agathe never realized she had her hand up so she said two gods that came off the top of her head,"Iris, goddess of rainbows, and Hermes, messenger of the gods and god of thieves, mischief, and others."

Atsushi beamed while Mr. Brunner nodded,"Very good. Why are they important?"

She racked her brain to remember the facts she knew about them. Finally a lightbulb went off,"Iris was Hera's personal messenger. Hera was the queen of the gods, while Hermes was apart of the Greek pantheon. The main twelve Olympians."

Mr. Brunner beamed brighter,"Excellent! Good answer, Agathe. For that this class receives five marbles!"

The class cheered as Mr. Brunner added five small marbles to a jar labeled 2nd period. Around them were other jars filled with less marbles.

rolled back to face the class,"Alright, now open your books to page 324. It's titled the Titan War."

Agathe did as she was told but even now she couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched.


	4. Chapter 3

Agathe sat next to her father in the Chevy. she looked out the window deep in thought; her father noticed that she was unusually quiet and so, gently, he asked,"Hey, what's up?"

Agathe stayed quiet, she was debating whether or not to tell her father about these dreams she's been having and what happened during English. She looked at him in the eyes and saw worry in them.

She sighed, if anyone could help, he could. Besides, she doubted Atsushi would still think her sane if she told him. Her dad already thought she was nuts after telling him she saw a guy with eyes all over his hands and face staring at her when they had gone to the beach. So why not?

"It's just. Some weird things have been going on lately," she explained to him about her dreams and the experience of what happened in class. By then they were going up the stairs to the third floor of their building. Agathe grew increasingly worried because the more she told the more her father became concerned. He started asking questions like "What did the man in the suit do?" or "Where did the creature come from?" and a "The boy that fell off the cliff, what his name?"

He didn't seem satisfied with her answers though, most of them were,"I don't know."

Once they were inside he had her go to her room and pack some things,"Where are we going? What things?"

He sighed,"Some clothes and some thing you have a special value for. Like a picture or a necklace."

She walked down the hall but stopped around the corner as she eavesdropped on the quiet conversation her father and grandfather exchanged in German,"Dad, I think it's time she should know."

"No, she has enough on her mind already with that witch of a mother-"

"Father, please. She left for her own good."

"And what about my grandson then? Hm?"

"Right now, I'm speaking to you about Agathe. She'll catch on sooner or later and when she does _they_ will too. And you will have regretted in not agreeing with me."

"...then what will you tell her?"

"The truth. She's in danger and she has to go _right now_. Call her school, I have a feeling her English teacher, Mr. Brunner is _him_."

Agathe stayed still confused. Why was she in danger? From who, or, what? Who were them? And who's him?

All these questions circled Agathe's head, as she packed her things and a picture of her grandparents, her father, her, and her newborn baby brother. They weren't a broken family here. They were united and that's why it was special. So of course it wasn't going in her suitcase but in her pocket.

Those questions would become answers she had faith that her father would tell her everything like he had said.

As she walked out to the living room she found her grand dad on the phone. He smelled of sausages and beer like always his hair was unkempt and his potbelly was larger. He looked like an annoying old man, nothing like in her dream.

She found him arguing with someone on the other end in a hushed tone. Esteban, her father, came in behind her. He had changed into something more comfortable and led her out toward the door in a reassuring smile. Something told her this would be the last time she'd smell her apartment of Wienerschnitzel's.

But just before they could leave they heard a screech outside.

His grandfather stopped talking and looked out the window. A large, familiar screech was heard and her grandfather said one thing in his heavy accent,"GO! THEY KNOW! IT'S HERE!"

He picked up the phone and repeated himself but he demanded they send help. He mentioned something about, Agathe's protector?

She couldn't hear more because her dad shoved her out the door. He rushed her downstairs to the Chevy a wild look in his eye,"GO! GO! GO!"

They heard the screech again but this time it was closer. Agathe ran into the truck and put her seat belt on. Her dad joined a moment later and started the car without putting on his. They revved into the traffic.

"Okay, dad! What is going on!" she demanded.

"Agathe, this might sound insane but you know the Greek gods you've been learning about at school?"

She nodded.

"They're real. Every one of them from A to Z."

"What?"

"Remember the stories, when they would come down to Earth and mate with mortals? The production of that was a demigod. Agathe, you're a demigod. The blood of the gods run through your veins."

"Dad, I think all the sun has been getting to your head. They're _myths_. Stories. Legends to explain forces in nature."

"No. No. _Mija_ , remember all those times when something other worldly happened to you?"

And she did. At the zoo, when her grandparents weren't looking, the peacock turned to her and it opened its tail and shimmered, she realized that's what she had drawn earlier in the day, and the guy with the eyes, one time she had gotten lost in the mall and she sat down to cry and just as suddenly as she had gotten lost a woman had walked up to her telling her not to be afraid, that she was never alone and she disappeared in a rainbow that had gone through the dome of the mall's ceiling.

She looked at him with an incredulous look.

"What you're telling me is, mom's a goddess?"

He nodded. "Which one?" she asked.

"She was-" there was a loud screech behind them.

Agathe turned to look behind her, there was a large hole in their apartment and she could clearly see her grandfather holding...was that dynamite!? _Oh my God_ , she thought. He kept taunting something and finally a large figure crashed into the building and then the stick went off. She cried out in horror as her father held her close trying to comfort her.

They kept driving toward Long Island as their apartment burned behind them.


	5. Chapter 4

Agathe looked out the window. She was still crying. Every now and then she'd look over at Esteban. She'd see him wipe tears out of his eyes every now and then.

She took a shaky breath and looked out to the sea. She never liked the ocean. There was something about it that scared her. When She was little, she told her grandparents once that she didn't want to be a mermaid. She wanted to be a princess that lived up on a mountain away from the sea. Her grandfather held her close,"You already are a princess, my little schneeflocke."

Then her grandmother would look at her nervously and ask,"However, why wouldn't you want to be a mermaid? You could swim with the dolphins that way."

Agathe would shake her head,"Uh uh. I don't belong there. And the ocean wouldn't like me to be in it."

Her grandparents exchanged looks and that was probably the last time they'd gone to the beach.

Another thing she didn't like, thunder storms.

She looked up at the sky with heavy, dark clouds. Every now and then it would light up due to the lightning that raced through it. Her father had noticed a while before and became more anxious to reach their destination.

There was something about lightning itself that scared her more than the storm. She could never explain what it was however. She tried asking her dad and her grandparents but they never replied with an answer. They would just reply that they were afraid of lightning too.

They finally reached the other side of the bridge and her dad stopped on the side of the road.

Agathe turned to him,"Where are we?"

He stayed quiet and looked in the side mirror on her side. She did as well and she immediately regretted it. Something limped toward them. It had misshapen legs and it head had two weird points coming out of them, almost like horns. She scooted closer to her father never looking away from the side mirror. It looked like a demon, or the Devil himself. The only thing missing was the trident.

As the thing got closer she started to notice familiar features.

Curly brown hair, an orange beanie inside a burly hand. Finally they were standing by the window. She'd recognize those brown eyes anywhere. That scar was way too familiar. Harvey opened the door and sat next to her. But something about him was off.

He wore a shirt she'd never seen him wear before. A bright orange shirt with the label Camp Half-Blood and a Pegasus with outstretched wings. However what scared her was his lower half.

He didn't have human legs. He had brown furry, goat legs.

As Harvey buckled his seat Esteban drove on. They drove in silence for five minutes and then her dad started explaining what in the world was going on.

"Agathe, this must be bizarre to you,"he stated. She looked at him with a bit of hurt in her voice,"Not as bizarre as grandpa having dynamite in the apartment. "

Harvey chuckled but with a glare from Agathe he shut up.

That's when she blew up. She had enough of this. The idea that her overactive mind wasn't playing tricks on her especially being as Harvey's goat hair was making her leg itchy,"What is going on! And why is he here! Dad he's the guy I've been telling you about! He's Harvey! My-"

"Protector,"Harvey interrupted.

"What?" She hissed.

Harvey looked her in the eye,"I'm your protector. I'm supposed to keep you and your family safe."

"Me and my-you liar!" she turned red.

How dare he! Her grandfather just died and he laughed in her face! Protector? Her grandmother died at sea two years ago and when he found out he rubbed it in her face! Protector? They couldn't keep her brother years ago due to financial troubles and now they don't even know if he's okay. What did Harvey do? A cruel joke where she was handed a letter from "Aidos" saying he was being hunted down. Protector? How dare he give himself such a title after everything he's done? Protector! A protector is Atsushi. He stood up for Agathe whenever Harvey picked on her. A protector was her grandparents. They knew she was afraid of the ocean and they obliged to not taking her again, hell! Her grandfather exploded for her sake! A protector is her father. He's risking everything trying to get her somewhere safe. Let go his own son to keep her at his side. Harvey was not a protector.

Harvey looked at her fuming face with a calm facade. He fiddled with his thumbs giving small nervous bleats now and then.

"Agathe, I know you and I have never been hand in hand. But you're special. Agathe, demigods have scents. Depending who their parents are will depend on how strong their scent will be. Agathe, your scent is one of the strongest I've smelled next to a child of one of The Big Three. But it's also a new scent, one that will attract more monsters than usual out of hungry curiosity. You had to be treated differently. Your grandfather, I'm sorry to say, wasted himself away. He drank alcohol and made himself as nasty as he could smell to cover it as best he can. He did a pretty good job. For a moment even I was fooled the first couple days of school. I won't apologize for treating you badly. But I will apologize for the reason behind the treatment."

Agathe's rage calmed. Before Harvey had entered the car there was the talk of demigods. Harvey was talking about it right now. Her father had never met him and Harvey never met her father and yet they both spoke of the same topic. She didn't know what to think.

She looked at the thundering clouds in worry. If all this was true then Zeus was mad for something she's probably involved in. And if that was the case. What was it?

Before she could ask she heard the crackle of electricity and suddenly the truck was airborne. The car barreled down the road smashing to a stop at a tree.

Harvey unbuckled her and Esteban's seat belts and smashed the window open with his hooves. He climbed out giving her his hand,"Come on!"

Esteban held her arm and they crawled out together.

It began to rain. Thunder echoed. Lightning flashed. And within that chaos they heard the familiar screech of a creature.

Esteban looked down the road,"Harvey! Camp is that way! I'll try to lead it astray! Go!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

Agathe looked at Esteban with worried eyes,"Dad?"

Esteban returned the look,"Agathe, I love you. Your grandparents loved you. I'm sure your mother does too. Make us proud. Take care."

"No, wait, Dad!" Harvey dragged her through the bushes as Esteban took out a raincoat of hers from a suitcase. He pulled it over his head and ran the opposite direction into the woods.

She heard the screech overhead once again and she saw a large silhouette fly overhead in her father's direction. Once out of sight Harvey shoved her in front of him in the direction of this so called "camp."

"Go!" he ordered.

Out of shock, Agathe ran.

Harvey looked around and called,"We aren't as close as I thought we were. It'll take awhile but keep going!"

And she did. She was shallow of breath once the clouds dissipated the sky was dark and full of stars. Harvey called in a tired voice,"Thalia's tree! Keep going we're almost there!" It was the first time she realized how long she'd been running. She had been so focused she didn't realize she was practically suffocating herself. In the distance she saw a large pine tree, she assumed that was Thalia's tree. Harvey started to catch up. He urged her on but she was running out of energy. Suddenly a large , thing, landed in front of her. Half eagle, half lion. It looked down at her menacingly and screeched; opening its beak at her.

This was it. Her dream became reality. All of this was real.


	6. Chapter 5

Harvey stood startled behind her in surprise. Agathe looked at him,"Do something, protector!"

He fumbled with his shirt and finally took out pan pipes. He played an upbeat tune and large roots crawled out of the ground winding around and binding the creature down. Once a sufficient number of tree roots and grass mummified the thing. They continued to run.

20 feet.

Agathe looked back. It was getting free. Harvey tugged her along to the pine tree.

15 feet.

It spread its wings snappimg half the roots and grass keeping it down.

10 feet.

It was flying and now it was on top of them.

5 feet.

She had a sword in hand. Harvey was knocked to the ground and now she dealt with the beast. It screeched striking down at her and she swung cutting the corner of its mouth. She gathered whatever energy left she had in her. She ran straight at it and, somehow, jumped upwards sword aimed at its chest. As she landed her knees buckled. She no longer had the sword in her hand and around her was a pile of golden dust.

The last thing she saw was Harvey rushing to her trying to get her to the tree.

~o0o~

Her eyes opened and she saw a wooden ceiling with white drapes hanging above her head. She heard quiet voices around her. They seemed to echo and bounce around her already pulsating head.

She looked down at her feet. More drapes and person, a black haired boy with pale skin, peeking at her. Realizing she was staring at him he closed the curtains. She could hear rushed footsteps walk away from her and she fell asleep.

She woke again to the feeling of being watched. When she did, at her side was a man. He had brown hair. And brown eyes...everywhere. Her vision was blurry but she could clearly see the man's eyes all over his arms, his neck, his face. Anywhere that didn't have clothes were eyes.

He smiled gently at her suddenly remembering another encounter with him. The one from the park and fell asleep.

She woke to the taste of her Grandmother's tamales in her mouth. A blond boy looked down at her with cool blue eyes. He held an empty glass with a straw in his hand and seeing her eyes open he asked her a question but it was muffled to her ears. And she fell asleep.

She didn't wake up for awhile and in all that time she dreamt of nothing. And finally, she woke up again.

Her curtains were opened letting in warm rays of morning sunshine into the room. It was quiet. She could hear the song of the mourning dove flow into her ears with clarity. She could feel the softness of the white sheets she lay in. She could see the old age etched into the wooden boards of the room's ceiling and of the part of the floor she could see.

She sat up in bed. She felt awake. More than ever before. She looked around the room. Next to her bed was a nightstand. On it was a vase with a daisy in it and an empty glass.

She stretched her arms feeling a bit of fading soreness in them and turned to the side of the bed her feet now dangling. She was barefoot. Her shoes were tucked next to the nighttable on the floor.

She stood up shakily. Her legs felt like jelly, she used the bed as support and slowly she walked to the curtains.

She made it their with little effort. She left her makeshift room and used the wall to help her walk outside. Once outside she blinked a couple times trying to adjust to the light a little more.

Once outside she saw a courtyard. There was a basketball court and a volleyball court. There was a hearth in the center and surrounding it were a bizarre variation of different cabins. Three people were already up.

Two blonds and a man.

One was a girl with curly hair tied into a ponytail. She had an orange shirt and shorts. She went around checking the basletball hoops. The other a boy with a military style haircut. He had jeans but he also had an orange shirt. The man was in a wheelchair. He had bushy hair around his face.

Agathe narrowed her eyes at the man. After taking a few steps forward the three noticed she was up. Agathe took a step back out of surprise.

The man was her teacher, Mr. Brunner.

The girl seemed surprised,"You're not supposed to be out here yet."

"What?" Agathe asked. Her voice was hoarse. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until now.

"Where are your shoes?" the boy asked.

"Inside."

Mr. Brunner rolled over to her going up the ramp,"Agathe, let's take you back. We must speak in private."

"I'm thirsty."

He turned to the pair,"Annabeth, bring Agathe a bottle of water. And if the others wake tell them to greet our new friend with a warm welcome."

She nodded and walked off. Mr. Brunner took her hand with a gentle touch,"Come Agathe. Will must be awake by now. If he passes by I'll ask him to bring chocolate. Usually that helps to calm nerves."

"Mr. Brunner. Where am I?"

"I'll explain everything soon enough but first you must know that I am not Mr. Brunner. I am Chiron. Come. The morning is cold this morning. You can get sick."

And then he stood up his blanket falling off. And he kept growing until he towered over her. His bottom half wasn't paralyzed it was the body of a white stallion. Mr. Brunner was a centaur.

And if she could remember correctly, not just any centaur but Chiron. The trainer of heroes.


	7. Chapter 6

Agathe gulped as she looked up at the centaur. She felt her legs begin to shake and as she collapsed she felt someone catch her, it was another blond boy. The one she had seen when she woke up for the last time in bed before now.

"Whoa, you seem a little unstable. Let's get you back into bed."

She couldn't respond, the sight of Chiron in front of her was more mind blowing than what happened with the griffon...the griffon.

If she was here, was this a dream? Harvey wasn't around, no body mentioned what happened earlier. Yeah, she's going to wake up to the smell of her grandfather's wurst and she's going to see Dad.

None of this will have ever happened. It was just a simple dream saying a "what if" about her questionable mother. So she stood upright and nodded, Chiron seemed surprised, apparently no one recovers so quickly,"Very well then, come Agathe."

The three walked back inside with a tense silence.

Annabeth came back with a glass of water as Agathe sat in bed her feet dangling over the side,"Thank you."

She took the glass. Annabeth studied her closely. Almost analytically. She looked at Chiron waiting for him to say something.

Finally, with a small stroke of his beard he did,"Agathe, do you know were you are?"

Agathe tried remembering anything her dad or Harvey had said as to where they were going but she drew a blank slate. That was weird, if this was her dream she could just will herself to remember right? Then why couldn't she remember what they said. She shook her head,"No, sir. I don't know."

Annabeth rubbed her arms as a cold breeze passed through the window and lingered inside the room. Will, she learned was the boy's name, went over and closed it. Even then the room remained cold. Chiron stroked his beard,"This is Camp Half-Blood. One of the two only places on earth where you're safe."

The name ringed in her ears, it echoed loudly as she remembered the name being repeated by a woman.

 _She was two years old. She had been drawing her family but there was an extra member, her mother. She was too blurry and disfigured to make any kind of detail out of it. She stood up taking the drawing and walked out of the room and down the corridor but she stopped at the corner listening in on the conversation._

 _A woman's voice,"She'll be safe there, Esteban. There's no way you can protect her here. Especially not with another one on the way."_

 _Her father's voice,"I can't...I'll try to keep her with me as long as I can until I know that she has to-"_

 _"What is this place called again?" her grandmother's voice._

 _"Camp Half-Blood."_

Agathe could feel herself go pale; she was two years old. She shouldn't have been able to remember that conversation. Annabeth looked at her with a raised eyebrow,"Are you okay?"

"I-I have heard of this place before."

"When?"

"My mother she mentioned it."

"So you're godly parent is your dad."

"What?"

"Your dad. I'm sure you know what demigods are, right? If you're mom told you about this place then that means it's your dad that's an Olympian." Annabeth explained.

Agathe looked at her confused,"What? But my dad is the one who raised me."

"Was he your biological father?"

"Yes. It's my mom that I never met. At least, not since I was two."

Annabeth stared at her trying to figure out her words. Jason crossed his arms,"Then why do you say your mom told you about camp?"

"Not me. She told my dad. She had mentioned taking me here. She'd said I'd be safer. Don't ask how I remember, I don't know."

They stayed quiet for awhile. Agathe looked toward the window. She could see a couple kids putting up the net for volleyball and in the distance. A few more kids going up a climbing wall...was that lava?

Agathe sighed and rubbed her eyes she was starting to get the feeling that maybe she wasn't dreaming,"My dad brought me here. Do you know where he is? And Harvey?"

"Harvey explained what happened. I'm sorry, Agathe. We couldn't find a trace of the car or him."

"If he told you what happened then why think that my mom was mortal?"

Will replied,"There's always the benefit of the doubt that he could've been your step dad."

Agathe shook her head,"So you found nothing? Not even a suitcase?"

They shook their heads. So not only was she homeless but she now had no family and no belongings. Agathe blinked back tears and looked away.

She had lost everything in one day. She didn't know how she could survive on her own.

"i think it's best if we give Agathe her space. It's been a long morning,"Chiron stated and with that they left the room.

Agathe layed on her side and hugged herself. She heard the slightest crinkle of a paper and remembered the photo.

She took out the picture and there was her family, smiling back at her. Agathe sobbed. She held the photo close to her chest and cried.

She was alone. They were all gone. They had done nothing to anger the gods and they were killed.

No. They were murdered. They were murdered in cold blood.

Agathe sat up wiping her tears. No way was she going to let that pass. She looked at the ceiling in anger and whispered with hot tears streaming down her face,"I hate you. I hate you. If it weren't for you they'd still be alive. Whoever you are. Don't you dare claim to be my mother after this. I'm never going to be related to a bunch of murderers like you. Never."

There was a flash of lightning outside but Agathe didn't care. Her family was killed because of them. And she wanted revenge.

She would get her revenge.


	8. Chapter 7

Agathe left the infirmary clutching the photo tight. Annabeth had been waiting outside with a handsome young man. He had green eyes and black hair but it wasn't the boy from her dream. This one was taller and much leaner.

The two looked at Agathe. The boy seemed surprised,"Is that her? She's a lot older than I thought."

Annabeth looked at Agathe,"How old are you?"

"13. I'm turning 14 next week."

"And you still haven't been claimed?" the boy asked.

Agathe shook her head,"No. I haven't. I never will be."

Annabeth and the boy looked on in surprise,"What do you mean?"

Agathe looked at both of them with the same kind of rage she felt inside. Annabeth took a step backwards.

Something about the glare seemed familiar to her. Agathe scowled,"The goddess that brought me here. Is no mother of mine. I have no mother, only a father."

The boy took a step forward. He placed a hand on her shoulder,"Hey, I understand where you're coming from but you can't just put the gods to one side."

Agathe shoved his hand off,"I can and I will."

The two stared at her, the tension became thick in the air. Before either one could say anything else Chiron galloped over.

"Agathe, let's show you around camp. By the way, this is Percy Jackson. He'll be joing us on the tour."

Percy gave a tense wave to Agathe. Agathe gave a nod,"Agathe Vanessa Rubio."

~oOo~

Annabeth led the way into the green. Agathe looked at the bizarre arrangement of cabins. Percy and Annabeth studied her closely as she analyzed the cabins.

They all seemed strange. None of them seemed to make a good connection to her. Particularly the Hephaestus cabin. Whatever it was, she felt a particular sense of hostility from there.

Finally she looked at the end of the curcle and found two solitary cabins. One was large with big marble columns and carvings of lightning bolts on it while the other was smaller and more elegant, this one had carvings of peacock feathers on the door.

Agathe pointed toward them,"Whose are those?"

Chiron looked in the direction she pointed. He stroked his beard,"Zeus and Hera's cabins. They're honorary. At least Zeus's cabin was supposed to be."

"Supposed to be. Meaning he strayed,"Agathe said a little bitterly. She looked at Hera's cabin. It was quiet and closed off unlike the other cabins. It had no windows and other than the two front doors there didn't seem any other way to go inside.

She began to walk toward it.

"Agathe?" Annabeth called.

Agathe continued to walk toward it. The closer she got the more tense the air seemed to become.

She stood in front of the cabin and looked down at the steps. A foot print was imprinted there going inside.

If the cabin was honorary why was a foot print here. She followed it inside.

The inside was dark and cold. It felt like she was walking into a grave. In the center of the cabin was a statue of Hera. It smiled down at her but her eyes seemed cold. Agathe narrowed her eyes at the statue's face, outside she could hear Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth calling her but she ignored them.

She walked around the back of the statue and there seemed to be a small altar. The candles had long burnt out and whatever was set there smelled like it was rotting.

The same breeze that blew in the infirmary blew inside here too. Agathe shivered and hugged herself. There were no windows, where was the breeze coming from?

She turned away from the altar and walked back to the front of the statue.

She glared at it,"I know you're responsible for what happened. It's always you."

The statue didn't respond but the breeze disappeared.

A moment later Annabeth opened the door,"Agathe? We're not supposed to be in here."

Agathe decided not to mention the altar behind the statue and nodded.

She turned back to Annabeth her gaze just as cold and hard as the block of stone and marble behind her.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to come in here again."

She left the cabin Annabeth following behind.

~oOO~

Other than her obvious dislike to the gods, Agathe was fascinated by the camp and Percy amd Annabeth took an instant liking to her.

Chiron had to leave due to some incident in a place called Bunker 9 and so it was just the three of them.

Agathe looled back at the two half-bloods. They held hands as they walked behind her.

"So, where will I sleep?"

she asked.

"Being as you're unclaimed, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Being as he's god of travelers, they take in all the unclaimed campers and children of Hermes."

Agathe nodded. She wondered if there was anyone else here that wasn't claimed yet. She then turned around so she was walking backwards and asked,"What about you two? Who are your parents?"

Annabeth and Percy held a thoughtful look in their eye.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. My father is Fredrick Chase."

"And my mom's name is Sally Jackson. I'm a son of Poseidon."

"One of the big three."

They nodded. As they walked forward she was suddenly slammed against the bathroom wall. A large girl with stringy red hair and a puggy nose. She smiled cruelly at her.

"Well. Well. A newbie! We all know what happens to newbies here!" she grabbed Agathe by the neck and held her arms behind her back.

Agathe couldn't break free and the burly girl began to lead her to the toilets.

Oh no...not another swirley...

A couple kids had distracted Percy and Annabeth. They didn't notice what was happening.

As the girl shoved her to the toilets Agathe kicked up and held her feet on the sides of the door frame not allowing either one to go inside the bathroom.

Finally Annabeth turned and realized what was going on. She called out,"HEY!"

Before either Percy or Annabeth came to help another voice boomed that stopped the girl in her tracks. Agathe recognized it immediately.

No way, she thought.

"Let her go now, Clarisse!"

The girl seemed surprised to hear the voice. She loosened her grip on Agathe and Agathe head butted her nose.

Clarisse let out a roar as she let go of Agathe amd held her nose. She glared at Agathe and rushed her.

Agathe dodged a punch that left a hole in the door. Before she could run Clarisse grabbed a fistful of hair and Agathe hissed. Sje had unpleasant flashbacks to a similar fight she had with Harvey.

Clarisse punched her gut once, twice, three times.

A crowd gathered around them. Percy and Annabeth made their way to the front but there were way too many orange shirts to go through.

But while Agathe blacked out for the moment, someone made their way to the front. It was the same voice from before.

"I told you to leave her alone!"

Clarisse was shoved off of her and Agathe's vision came back. Clarisse fought against a boy with black hair and pale skin. They wrestled each other to the ground and kept punching and kicking each other.

The girl was twice the size than the boy but he seemed to put up a good fight.

When Agathe got her breath back, Annabeth and Percy finally made it to the front with Jason and Will in tow along with another tan girl with a feather braided into her hair.

Percy and Annabeth seperated the two. Percy held the boy back while Annabeth pushed Clarisse away.

"Enough! Clarisse you and I need to talk. As for you-" Annabeth turned to face the boy. That's when Agathe got a good look at him. Greasy black hair, rusty eyes, and a torn, leather jacket,"Atsushi?"

Atsushi stood. Under his eye was a bruise and his lip was bleeding. His nose dripped with blood as his clothes and skin was caked in mud.

Atsushi looked up at Agathe and he stood. Clarisse lashed out at her and Atsushi pulled Agathe behind him.

Percy and Annabeth held Clarisse back.

Percy ordered,"That's enough, Clarisse! Leave 'em alone!"

Chiron finally stepped in and everyone seemed to calm down.

Chiron looked over Atsushi and Clarisse and huffed,"It seems the Ares cabin has volunteered to clean up after dinner."

Atsushi hissed,"What!? She started it!"

"I didn't start anything! You dragged your butt into it!"

"Ah, yes. Yes. But it seems to me that both of you look like something the minotaur dragged in. Agathe, come with me. You and Atsushi can catch up later."

Atsushi let go of her arm reluctantly as Agathe limped alongside Chiron to the big house. Clarisse eyed both her and Atsushi as she and her friends made their way to their cabin.

~oOo~

Agathe followed Chiron up the steps. She had begun to wheeze, her ribs burned but she didn't allow herself to cry.

Once inside Agathe looked around the house. It smelled old and in the living room a fire was burning. A man sat on a couch in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was the head of a leopard. It was snoring like it was asleep. Agathe brought her attention back to Chiron as Chiron nudged the man awake.

"Agathe, this is our camp counselor, Mr. D."

The chubby man looked over at Agathe and his eyes widened,"Well. Well. The new arrival. I wondered who it was."

"Uh...my name is-"

"Yes yes. I know who you are Agatha. I don't suppose you know who I am."

"Actually it's-"

"No matter. I don't care. Listen, you've only been awake for an hour and you're already starting problems in the camp. Keep it up and Zeus will put me here even longer than I need to. But I don't blame you, you have your mother's genes. She's always been prone to starting problems."

"You...you know my mom?"

"Yes but it isn't my place to say. However your claim to the gods being bloodthirsty murderers just angered them even more. You've started something that even Zeus can't control. I suggest you apologize immed-"

Agathe shook her head,"No. I meant what I said. I'm not taking it back."

The man narrowed his eyes at her,"Y'know. Not all of them were in kahoots with each other but you're really starting to annoy one."

Agathe held her ground. Before Mr. D could retaliate Chiron stepped in the middle,"Agathe, let me introduce you properly. This Dionysus, one of the twelve Olympians."

Agathe looked at Dionysus and returned the icy stare he made to her.

Here was one of her family's murderers demanding am apology from her.

Revenge kept echoing in her mind.


	9. Chapter 8

Agathe and Dionysus shared the same icy stare for a couple more minutes when Agathe's rage finally gave way to her being able to say something,"I should apologize for offending the gods? When they have taken everything from me? I. Don't. Think. So."

Dionysus face inched closer to her. His purple eyes flashed with a kind of power she never saw before but even then she wasn't afraid.

Nothing is invincible. The nemean lion wasn't as impenetrable as it seemed. Gods weren't as fearless as they showed. Agathe eyed his eyes just as testily as he did.

Finally he seemed to understand something. He leaned back and laughed. Apparently he never laughed because Chiron seemed startled at hearing the sound. Even the leopard, she assumed was a decoration which scared her, awoke to the sound.

Dionysus reached for the diet coke on the table and downed it. He made another appear. Took a sip. And set it back down. His smile didn't seem forced and it held a kind of humor she didn't understand. Agathe's scowl deepened,"What's so funny?"

"You seem to think that all the gods are at fault. Trust me, Agapi. I could care less about you or your family. Unlike my family on Olympus. I could care less about what your mother does with you. I'll make you a deal. You don't tick me off and I'll reconsider turning you into a mule."

Agathe looked him in the eye. She was pretty good at telling whether someone was lying or not. But Dionysus was complicated. She had plenty reason to believe whether he was lying to her or not but then again she can't be that special to have captured all of Olympus' attention. She sighed.

"Fine. I don't mess with you. You don't mess with me,"Agathe held out her hand as a truce.

Dionysus shook her hand. After he waved her away. Agathe looked at Chiron.

He nodded,"That was all, Agathe. Thank you."

She nodded and left.

~oOo~

The day Agathe turned 14 was pretty lonely. In the last week she had made a few friends.

After leaving the Big House she met the girl with the braided feather.

Her name was Piper. She and Agathe hit it off pretty well. It started when Agathe couldn't get to the top fast enough and Piper had begun to help her.

By the end of the day she was the one helping Piper on the top.

Three days before her birthday she met Will's boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo.

He was a pretty shady kid but after being friends with Atsushi she gave him a chance.

He was pretty cool and he had a morbid sense of humor but he was still pretty fun.

The entire time she was training at camp everyone else was evaluating her. Trying to figure out who her parent was. So far, the candidates were: Athena, Iris, and Demeter. But some thought that she was one of the kids that had both parents of the same gender. If that was the case then the candidates were: Ares, Hermes, or Hypnos.

She wasn't fantastic at the bow and arrow. At least she hit the targets but then there was canoeing.

She always fell over into the water and she had to learn to swim the hard way. By the third time, after drowning again, Percy decided it was safer if she just avoided the sea all together.

But she was pretty good at sword fighting. She managed to knock Jason down on the second try and when it came to racing she was always at least in third or second place.

And the first time she played capture the flag she came up with a pretty good strategy that help them win.

Due to her always having to sneak past Harvey at school she was also really stealthy.

Agathe didn't really care who her parent was. She liked cabin 11. All the kids there were friendly and they were goofballs. But many of them noticed her tossing and turning in the night and they finally sent her to Chiron.

Agathe didn't know what to say to him but the gentle look he gave her reminded her of the last moment she had with her dad the day they drove home. She admitted to him her dream.

The next morning he had her repeat her dream to the head counselors and Rachel. Despite her saying it wasn't Percy that fell off the cliff, they kept saying it was. She became irritated very quickly and always changed the subject whenever someone tried to bring it up.

The day before her birthday, Atsushi introduced her to a son of Hephaestus, Julian.

The two immediately disliked each other. And his twin, Juliana, wasn't any better.

The day she turned 14 everyone waited in anticipation for a sign that never came.

By this point, people began to come up with theories that she was a daughter of Hestia or Zeus.

Agathe couldn't understand what the big whoop was. It was just another person saying they weren't there to raise you. Besides, her mother was the cause of the death of her family.

And while she was surrounded by new friends who cared about her she still felt pretty lonely. She was half expecting her dad to come into the dining pavilion with a chocolate cake singing Las Mañanitas to her while her grandfather, who would actually bathe for once, sat next to her a gift behind her back.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

~oOo~

The month of March passed. And she still hadn't been claimed. She saw Harvey every now and then but they unanimously agreed to never actually confront each other at camp so he never gave her problems.

The only ones who did were cabin 9 and Clarisse and her friends.

Camp Jupiter was supposed to come by this week to celebrate what Camp Half-Blood called the Festival of the Vine Flower.

April was sacred to Dionysus, because most things bloom from the earth during the month.

While most of the campers were underage and Dionysus still had the ban on him. People had a drinking contests with each other using soda and grape juice.

By what Agathe heard too, it got pretty competitive.

While Percy and his friends went to the camp borders to greet Camp Jupiter Agathe helped the other campers decorate the camp for the festival.

It was all brightly lit in purples and red and oranges and Dionysus seemed excited himself. He pitched in helping put up streamers and making the punch. He helped ripen the strawberries and vines wrapped themselves around anything marble and slender. The vines grew leaves and flowers helping create the aesthetic for the festival.

As Agathe helped Katie, a daughter of Demeter, hang some lanterns to the dining pavilion there was a cry.

A young boy ran down the hill away from some very large dogs. They were black and their eyes glowed red.

"Oh crap. Those are hell hounds. Come on!" Katie cried.

Percy and a girl with a purple cape and black hair braided over a shoulder, made it their first but not in time to stop one of the hounds from pouncing on the boy.

The boy cried out in surprise and as it bit down on his arm he gave a hair raising scream.

"No!" Percy cried and tackled the hound to the ground.

Percy's own hell hound fended off the others.

Mrs. O'Leary fought with two of them and scared them off. Agathe was the third person to get there.

She held a sword that was way too light for her and tried to swing at them but it was so light that she'd swing too fast and not hit them at all.

The boy cried in pain,"Oh God. Oh God...I'm gonna die."

Agathe looked back at the boy. His face was twisted in pain and his right arm was covered in blood. She kicked a hell hound away and let the others deal with them. She dragged the boy inside the borders of camp where they'd be safe.

Once the hounds had turned to dust Will and some other Apollo kids ran over to them.

Agathe held the boy's head in her lap. She had taken his shirt off revealing a lean body. Much more lean than he should have had. But the hound's teeth had been embedded deep into his shoulder .

He had messy, and greasy black hair, his clothes were tattered and he was lined with dirt and grime.

Will and the other campers ushered him away to help heal him.

She looked on in despair. She didn't even know the kid but she couldn't help feeling worried for him. Percy placed a hand on her shoulder,"I know. Me too, kid."

~oOo~

The festival definitely was fun. But Agathe's mind was on the boy. She would always find herself looking over at the infirmary. She half expected him to come out totally fine.

After looking in that direction for the tenth time Atsushi hugged her from behind.

"Relax. I'm sure the kid is fine," he cooed.

She shoved him off,"How do you know? Have you ever been bitten by a hell-hound?"

"Have you?"

She sighed. She looked over at him. He smiled back at her gently and put an arm around her,"Trust me when I say he'll be fine. Any one else would've passed out the moment a hell hound would've bitten them."

She nodded. She decided to take her mind off it.

"Hey. What was your claiming like?" she asked.

He finally stopped hugging her and held a thoughtful look in his eye,"Well, it was after capture the flag. I had just found out the gods were real. I think I was about ten."

Agathe looked at the necklace around his neck. Five different beads on the string.

The first bead had a small hand painted picture of the Golden Fleece. The last being the Athena Parthenos.

"The Hermes cabin won the flag because I came up with a plan to give them a surprise attack. I had made the defense all the archers and I told them to hide within the trees. The rest of us stuck together and knocked out any enemy that was in the way. I made a signal and we ambushed them. I had ordered that whoever had the flag had to cry out the name 'Maia!' and everyone else would have to make a wall around them. We had barely made it back. The only reason we made it to our side at all were because of the archers. Ares claimed me that night at the amphitheater."

Agathe nodded, recently she had been asking the other campers their experiences when they had been claimed.

She deducted the reasons of those claimings to four: the gods needed help and so claimed an extra child, it had become so obvious they were their child that they had no choice but to claim them, they had proved themselves worthy to their parent, or they had done something that the parent could prove by claiming them as their own.

Percy proved the first and second theory. Atsushi had proven the third theory right as well and Piper had proven the last one.

Agathe didn't care much about being claimed but she had become curious as to why it was taking so long.

Finally, Reyna, the girl from earlier, made an announcement. The boy that had been taken to the infirmary was in stable condition. He would join them shortly.

"See. Told you he'd be okay," Atsushi gave her a smug smile. She punched him.

Like Reyna had said. The boy came out of the infirmary. He had taken a shower and he was given new clothes. Agathe watched him from afar as he hit it off with Juliana and Kathie, another daughter of Demeter.

He seemed okay and he was a bit reserved but Agathe just couldn't figure out what was up with him. By the end of the evening Annabeth confronted her in private,"Agathe...have you spoken to the new kid yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Maybe you should go talk to him. He's very kind. I know you two can be good friends." she said. But her voice had the same kind of edge Harvey had on her last day in the real world. And Annabeth held a nervous glint in her eyes that scared Agathe.

She decided to talk to the boy. She wanted to figure out what about him made Annabeth nervous.

She caught him drinking from the punch alone and eating like he'd been starving for days. She walked up to him.

"Hi. I'm Agathe," she said. "Welcome to-"

She let out a strangled gasp. The boy had turned to her. His dark hair was wind swept and his skin was darkened and calloused from being out in the sun and wilderness. But what caught her attention were his eyes.

She paled and took a step back.

"Are you okay?" his voice sounded hoarse. It was obvious he hadn't spoken for a very long time.

Agathe took another step back and finally she ran back to Annabeth. She was talking to Piper and a girl with curly, chestnut locks.

"Annabeth. Annabeth!"

The three girls turned. Agathe looked her in the eye and pointed back at the boy,"Him. It's him. The boy from my dream."


	10. Chapter 9

The festival was supposed to last three days, but it stretched on for a week. Agathe had to admit. The Greeks and Romans sure liked to party. Dionysus let it pass. He didn't exactly care that his sacred festival went on longer than usual.

Agathe avoided the Boy all that time. She felt the same instinct from before. She thought if she avoided becoming close to him she could avoid his fate.

If he walked down the same path she'd immediately turn away and take an alternate route. If they were ever at the same training she'd leave the class. She knew he was becoming annoyed.

When she caught him from afar and he noticed her. He would give her a kind of look that said,"Why haven't you left yet?"

To satisfy the look she would leave.

What? He asked. Technically.

But the longer she kept going the more desperate he seemed to want to talk to her. So, as much as she hated to admit it, she was going to have to resort to Harvey terms. And it worked.

If they ever crossed paths she'd shove him out of the way or into the bushes. She convinced Clarisse to give him the traditional "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" swirlie. When they were eating she forced him out of his seat so she could sit down.

She didn't like being a bully. But she definitely felt the world of difference. Unfortunately, all the built up anger she felt toward the gods about her family, she was taking it out on him. She started becoming a bit lighter toward her feelings to the gods. And the more she bullied him the more she could feel whatever was evaluating her start to drift. If she kept this up she'd be the only 20 year old undetermined half-blood after Percy's oath from the gods. For some reason she wanted to achieve the goal.

So she kept it coming.

She shoved him around. She would drop his plate of food after he sacrificed a piece of it. One time she pushed him into the lake.

She would always end up being caught though. On the fifth day of the festival Annabeth had called Agathe to the big house. The Roman leaders were there as well as the head counselors. Percy crossed his arms at her.

Hazel put a hand on her shoulder,"Agathe. That boy you keep shoving around. You need to stop that."

"Why?" she wouldn't stop. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't. She was finally beginning to understand Harvey's reason for being such an a-hole toward her.

Ever since she started up the treatment she stopped having those nightmares. That was a good thing, right?

"You have no idea what he's been through. And at such a young age. Agathe, at least talk to him before you make him an enemy," Piper said.

Annabeth nodded,"Besides, if he's the boy from your dream you should be protecting him."

Agathe looked over at Chiron. His tail flicked back and forth. He gave her a disappointed look. She sighed and looked away from him.

Maybe she took it a little too far.

She could still feel Chiron's disappointed gaze and her heart felt heavy. Her eyes stung with tears and she blinked them away and nodded.

"I'll stop."

Before she left Reyna spoke up,"We aren't finished. You and Aidos will settle this with a swordfight in the arena after breakfast."

Aidos...

She stared at the group in awe. Aidos. That couldn't possibly be his name.

She looked up at the group. She blinked once and twice.

She left before they could tell her anything. She knew they were talking about her and she didn't care.

She looked forward to the fight. Because of her stupidity she pushed him away and the only way she'd be able to talk with him would be through the fight.

But her mind wasn't on the fight. It was on her dream. The boy falling off the cliff and why she wanted to save him so badly. It made sense now.

~oOo~

After breakfast both camps head to the arena. Why this was a public display she had no idea. Atsushi told her it had something to do with the Roman gladiator fights and how the Roman camp was still into them.

She didn't like the idea of a public audience watching what was a private fight for her. But as long as they didn't throw a lion her way. She was good.

Atsushi helped her put on her armor and she walked out to the battleground. The campers sat in the stands.

She definitely knew they really liked fights. There were so many people chanting her name or Aidos'. A lot of them knew how good a sword fighter Agathe was. And Agathe only heard rumors that Aidos was decent.

She felt the same breeze from the temple and the infimary. A chill went up her spine.

She knew she had to stop Aidos. Talk to him. He had to understand.

At the opposite end Aidos walked in. A sword was placed in his hand awkwardly but the glare he sent Agathe chilled her to the bone.

However the remaining seven and Grover caught the glare. They've seen it before.

The campers stomped on the stands and they chanted,"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

It was such an array of orange and purple that Agathe became entranced by the campers song for death.

Mr. D stood up and walked toward the center and the arena became quiet.

"Now! I am here to say that this battle is not in honor of me! As much as I would like it to be,"he muttered. "No! This battle is based on the grounds of an unknown rivalry! From where it started no one knows! But it's about time for it to be settled!"

There was an uproar from the campers and they began their chant again. Dionysus spoke again and they quieted down once more,"Let me introduce to you the opponents! In this corner stands, the undetermined half-blood of Cabin 11 who is an absolute disgrace at sea but fleet footed and sharp tongued! She can barely pull back a string on a bow but wow can she swing a sword! Agathe!"

The campers cheered. Agathe glared at Mr. D. Way to tell her opponent what she sucked at just before the battle, Dionysus.

He gestured to Aidos,"And over here is another undetermined half-blood of Cabin 11! Learned how to survive on his own at the age of 5! Also an absolute disgrace at sea and can barely make it to the top of the climbing wall! But he has one skill Agathe can't match him in! Archery! But we ran out of arrows due to, er, an accident. So we'll have to settle with the traditional swordfight! Unless one of our opponents would like a flamethrower or a chainsaw. You know. Make things interesting."

Agathe rolled her eyes. Aidos kept his gaze on her. Something about his eyes gave her a nostalgic feeling. She shook her head out of the trance and got in position and so did Aidos.

Dionysus made his way back to his seat and just before sitting down he announced,"Let the battle begin!"

Immediately Aidos charged at her. The armor seemed heavy on him but boy was he fast.

He jumped up and brought down his sword on her. She held up her shield deflecting the block and parried. His sword was longer than hers. It was double edged and she could see her reflection in it. It had been so long she didn't realize she was staring at herself.

He lunged his sword at her and she stepped back. Finally she charged toward him holding up her shield.

She had the shorter blade. She had to get closer to him.

He held up his sword but she charged at him. It was no doubt she was a lot faster than him. He held up his sword but using the shield she pushed it out of her path and beat it out of his grasp.

Finally she rammed him to the ground.

The breeze picked up so it was more of a stronger current but she stood over Aidos. She didn't pay any mind to it,"I don't want to fight you, Aidos. I only agreed to battle because I know you wouldn't have had it any other way."

He kicked his feet at her legs and knocked her down. He stood up taking her own sword and pointing it at her chest,"Are you joking? This entire time you've treated me like crap! Of course I wouldn't want it any other way!"

She knocked the sword away from her using the shield. He brought it down again but she blocked it with the shield. As the sword rebounded she gave him a hefty punch on the cheek.

She hadn't given a punch like that in ages. The last time she did she had knocked one of the teeth from Harvey's friend loose.

It knocked Aidos to the ground and he held his cheek, he looked up at her. The wind had begun to pick up some more. Their hair blew wildly around their faces. The campers all exchanged nervous glances.

"Aidos, I know my behavior toward you is unforgivable and I understand if you never do but you need to listen. I know who you are."

He growled and he pounced on her,"You don't know anything about me!"

The two wrestled each other for a bit but Agathe held the sword in main priority. She made sure to keep the tip against her shield.

"That's where you're wrong! I know you were given away to a family as a baby."

"I was abandoned by my family! My adoptive parents took me in! And so what! Everyone knows that about me!"

"I know that your mother is an Olympian!"

"Anyone can make that assumption! What next you're gonna say you know my name?"

Agathe finally took a hold of her sword and kicked off Aidos.

He landed on his back. As Agathe walked toward him Aidos held up the sword he had lost earlier at her. The two began to spar once again. Their swords created sparks every time they collided.

"As a matter of fact. I do," she grunted.

"Yeah right. The other campers probably told you," he and Agathe collided swords. The two began to push against each other.

"Oh really. So the other campers know your middle name is Esteban?"

Aidos' faltered,"How-?"

She took advantage and kicked him in the knee. He let out a cry and he fell to the ground again. This time she put a foot on his chest and the sword against his neck.

"Aidos, you're twelve years old. You were born in New York. You were given away as a baby due to money problems. You're middle name is Esteban and you're last name is Rubio...like mine."

Aidos pushed the sword away with two fingers, he eyed Agathe suspiciously,"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm your sister."


	11. Chapter 10

Most of the demigods stared in awe. But Chiron, the satyrs, and Dionysus stared in horror. They were the only ones who could sense their powerful auras.

Harvey stepped down from the bleachers. He trotted over to Aidos and Agathe,"Hey, Rubio."

The two turned to stare. Harvey saw the similarities. Same facial structure and icy gaze. He pawed the ground,"I think I know why your dad separated the two of you."

"Seperated?" Agathe asked.

"My family abandoned me,"Aidos stated.

Agathe scowled,"Would you stop saying that! We didn't abandon you! We had no money to give you a good life!"

"Much good that did me,"Aidos muttered.

Harvey bleated,"Neither of you are correct. You two are siblings. Agathe, remembered how I said your aura is the strongest I've smelled, second to a child of the big three? It was a miracle you lasted so long out there! And with your brother here. A mere few inches away. Your scent's intensified. It's as strong Jason's scent with the two of you combined. And with it being a new scent. Even more monsters would've been attracted to you two. You would've died at the age of 5. Maybe younger."

Aidos laughed arrogantly,"Try me."

Percy and his friends including Aidos's friends and Atsushi stepped down from the stands to join them.

"Alright, I think it's about time the gods give us some form of answer. Who is your parent?" Percy demanded.

He was upset. He had gone through hell and back just to get another pair of, powerful, undetermined demigods.

Agathe helped Aidos up. Nothing happened. Percy scowled. Really? Nothing?

Agathe sighed and turned to Aidos,"Listen, I meant what I said. I treated you like crap because well," what could she say?

I foresaw a probable death of yours happen? You fell down a cliff? Some unknown thingy took you away and I couldn't save you?

Agathe shook her head,"I just had a bad connection to you. Now that Harvey brings up the auras that was probably it. I think my subconscious realized how much attention we attracted together and I wanted to keep you away. To keep you safe."

"Yeah well don't try it again. Last time someone tried to keep us apart it didn't work out so well for me anyway. As far as I heard. You grew up with a family," Aidos wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and walked away.

All Agathe could do was stare after him in despair.

~oOo~

"He hates me." Agathe stared into the lake miserably. The entire day she felt like the world had crushed on top of her, she felt herself come near tears once more.

"He doesn't hate you. Just mildly dislikes you,"Atsushi responded. He whacked at a tree with his sword.

Agathe looked at the palms of her hands. Who was she? The daughter of a greek goddess? Or the daughter of a ghost?

She sighed hiding her hands within them. Atsushi sheathed his sword and walked to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Agathe, maybe you should start to pray to your mother. Ask her to claim you guys."

Agathe looked up at the horizon. Toward the center where the Earth met the sky and at the setting sun. She nodded.

It was time she start to pray to the gods for forgiveness. Maybe that's why it was taking so long. They were offended. Maybe that's why her relationship with her brother started off so badly.

She finally stood up and gave Atsushi a shoulder hug. The bruise under his eye was a fading yellow and his brown eyes were warm. They told her he'd be there to support whatever decision she made.

The two smiled at each other and walked back to the green.

But as they made their way to the cabins, they heard a roar.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. They turned toward Thalia's Tree. The ground rumbled and the leaves shook off of the trees.

Aidos appeared next to her.

"Finally, some action." he said. She jumped. Where in Hades did he come from?

He turned to her with his green eyes. He looked so much like Dad. Why didn't she see it before?

"If you want to make it up to me: get me a bow. Whatever that is that's attacking, it's big. And as Dionysus put after the battle I'm 'a disgrace in sword fighting as well.' " Aidos ran toward the tree.

Agathe called after him but he was gone.

Damn it, she thought. She ran toward the Apollo cabin. Everyone was too busy with the monster to notice her and Atsushi waltzing inside.

"You're seriously going to do it?" he asked.

"It's the only way he'll forgive me. Besides, you heard Dionysus. I can't rival him in archery. Like me he's the best of the best when he's in his territory,"Atsushi stared at her like she'd gone insane. Agathe had been scrambling through the Apollo campers things. She'd found a bow and a quiver but no arrows. Finally she turned over Will's bed and there was a trap door.

"You do realize that if you or Aidos are ever bitten by a hell hound again. They won't help you, right?"

"Of course. Well, not unless we saved camp," Agathe replied moving the door. There was a full quiver with a silver bow. She smiled throwing the other two she had found and reaching down to get the treasure.

As she took it out she noticed the silver glow it emitted. It was strange to say out loud, but she felt a strange connection to the bow. She just knew it was from her mother. But Atsushi stared at it warily,"Are you sure you should take that?"

She slung the bow and arrows over her shoulder and made her way out the door,"I have faith in my little brother. I know he can do this."

Atsushi stared at her like she was crazy and unsheathed his sword,"Faith? You just met the guy, Agathe!"

The two ran uphill. Midway to the top Agathe looked up. She saw Aidos running across the top of the hill just beyond the borders. And following him was a big scaly creature with three heads and a lizard's tail.

Aidos caught sight of Agathe and cried out to her.

She and Atsushi ran after them.

The middle head roared and blew fire. Aidos cried and jumped into a ditch. It passed right over him.

Atsushi and Agathe slid inside with him. She passed him the arrows and bow.

He held the bow tightly. Almost reassuringly and smiled. Agathe placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. Brown to green.

"Don't disappoint me. It took awhile to find those arrows."

He made another arrogant laugh. His smile faded and he pointed at her empty scabbard,"Agathe, where's your sword!"

She looked down,"What? But I swear-!"

The monster roared. It made its way back to them and Aidos ran toward it.

"Aidos!" she called. She turned to Atsushi who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll cover him." he ran after him.

She sat back in the ditch. How stupid was she? She finally gets a chance to redeem herself and she forgets her sword!

The monster roared and she looked over the ditch. Aidos stood on a large mossy rock. He took an arrow and aimed. After a second he shot the arrow hitting one of the monster's eyes.

The three heads turned their attention to him. The middle head opened its mouth to breathe fire. Behind the monster Aidos jumped to cut off its head.

That's when she realized too late what it was. She cried out,"No!"

Atsushi swung his sword in a circular formation and all three heads popped off with a shlop!

The two boys gave each other a highfive.

Agathe sighed,"Aidos, Atsushi! Don't celebrate yet!"

Aidos turned,"Why not!?"

"Thay was a hydra! Every head you cut off two more grow in its place!"

Just in time the body of the hydra stood tall as two new heads grew out the stumps of its necks.

How she hated being right.

The two middle heads reared and blew fire. The boys hid behind the boulder and she ducked back into the ditch.

She looked over once more to see Aidos shoot two arrows one after the other. They stuck in the left eyeball of both of the middle heads.

It turned its attention to him again and Atsushi charged at the hydra's chest. It bent the sword.

"Oh no." the hydra whipped its tail and Atsushi went flying into a tree.

It cornered Aidos who shot another arrow into the second eye of the middle head on the right. It roared at him and he screamed.

Agathe ducked back down and closed her eyes she prayed to her mom to help. She prayed for forgiveness for being so rude and pleaded for her help to save Aidos.

She helped her once by giving her the bow and arrows. She could do it again.

Suddenly her scabbard felt heavy. Agathe looked over at it. A golden sword sat inside and she smiled.

She took it out. Like Aidos' bow it had a golden aura surrounding it.

She couldn't believe her mother actually answered.

She jumped out the ditch and ran straight toward one of its heads.

Aidos had made himself as small as he could. He was trying to crawl away but one of the claws had his leg pinned.

It opened its mouths to breathe fire. She ran up the boulder and jumped off holding the sword high above her head. She pinned the hydra's head to the ground.

It screeched in pain. She turned to yell at him,"Go! Get out!"

He took an arrow and shot its claw. It lifted its leg and screetched some more. He ran out of the space and once again stood upon the rock. Using the arrows he blinded the python in all its eyes and pulled Agathe away. The two made it back to Atsushi and dragged him into the ditch.

Atsushi mumbled under his breath. Drool streamed from the corner of his mouth,"...Agathe...faith in your brother?...just met him..."

Atsushi snored while Aidos rose an eyebrow.

The hydra roared in frustration. It kept bumping into trees and stubbing its feet on roots. She exchanged looks with her brother, should they just leave? The other campers could be catching up by now. They could take care of it.

But they were the ones that got to it first. They ducked back down.

"Hercules killed the hydra by cutting its heads off. His companion, Aeolus, would burn off the ends to prevent anymore from glowing and it worked. Aidos, you're gonna have to set your arrows on fire."

He looked at her with puppy eyes. He held his arrows close. She rolled her eyes and jumped back over.

She and Aidos set many twigs together to create a campfire. Aidos seemed to be really good at this.

Agathe called out to the hydra and it slowly stomped in her direction. When it was sure she was cornered it blew fire. She and Aidos turned out of the way.

The campfire lit up and Agathe ran toward the middle heads.

She ran underneath its neck and jumped up. But his neck was too high for her to reach.

"What's taking so long!" Aidos cried.

Agathe scowled, she wasn't a god, it's not like she could fly.

She stepped back and ran forward and she jumped. But she let out a scream. She hovered toward the hydra with unsteady feet.

Hovered. Nevermind, she took back her previous statement.

She tried to swing but she soared over its head.

Aidos looked on with a raised eyebrow and Agathe turned. She felt the air supporting her. She looked at the hydra and set both her feet together.

Forward, she thought. And she hovered forward.

Faster, she went forward a little faster. Finally she hovered in front of the heads. She cut off one and she flew below the heads to avoid them.

Aidos placed the tip of an arrow in the fire. It caught fire, he pulled back on the string and let go.

It soared. It landed right on the stump. The stump caught fire and the hydra screeched.

It blew fire at everything surrounding it. Aidos cried out. He jumped higher than a frog when a flame licked his butt. Agathe flew straight at the second head and cut that one off. Aidos ran around trying to find a way to put out the circle of fire and shot another arrow. The hydra screeched.

She did the same for the other four heads and Aidos burned the stumps.

As the last head was burned it began to writhe and Agathe and Aidos got a safe distance away.

And poof! It turned to dust.

Agathe looked at the mess of fire they had made. She brought her hands inward and pushed them out and she thought, blow.

A strong breezes blew. It passed so quickly that the flames went out like candles.

She hovered back to the ground. Aidos helped her to the ground and the two hugged. They went back to the ditch and fished out Atsushi.

By the time they made it back to camp it was night.

The entire camp had been looking for them. The Apollo campers took Atsushi while Frank and Hazel led them back.

They were at the amphitheater, along the way Frank explained how they had found the hydra trying to get inside. Even after everyone was there it didn't pay attention to anyone. They all threw things at it but it kept going. That was until Aidos showed up.

It instantly ran after him and that's where Agathe and Aidos picked up.

At the campfire, they retold the story and Chiron looked at them proudly.

Percy walked up to them,"You're saying your mom sent you the weapons?"

Agathe nodded. She took out her sword and handed it to her.

He inspected it he had been thinking it was better than nothing until he found a certain symbol. He looked up at her in surprise and then back down at her sword,"Agathe, I don't think it was your mom who sent you this. This has the symbol of-"

"Percy, look," Annabeth said. He looked up and his face was basked in a turquoise glow.

Agathe and Aidos looked at them confused. Why were all of the campers staring at them as if they fused together. But then they realized they were staring above their heads.

The two looked up and hovering over the two was the image of a peacock feather, it passed through two golden wedding rings interwined with eachother, shimmering proudly over the two half bloods.

As it began to fade. Chiron shook himself out of his amazement and said,"Behold. Agathe Vanessa Rubio, daughter of Hera. And Aidos Esteban Rubio, son of Hera."

The others campers kneeled but Agathe saw what looked like anger in their eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

Aidos and Agathe walked toward Cabin 2. Many of the campers looked at them with a strange kind of hatred, especially the Hephaestus kids.

Overhead the sky raged with lightning and thunder. When Agathe turned to look at the lake, she could see just how violently the water hit the shore. It looked like a hurricane but every now and then the ground would tremble.

As Agathe and her brother stepped onto the cabin's marble floor she could feel hundred's of eyes staring at their backs including some invisible ones.

Aidos stepped inside and she followed after.

Her mother's statue welcomed them inside. Agathe stared up at the statue and sighed,"Well...now I know why it took so long. I'm sorry for the whole 'Never gonna be related to you' deal...it-it wasn't my place to say that."

Aidos scowled as he set down his sleeping bag,"What're you apologizing for? She's the reason-"

A knock came from the doors. Agathe placed her sword next to her mother's statue and opened the door. Annabeth stood on the other side,"We're having a meeting with the counselors and some of the leaders from the other camp and the hunters around noon. Just came to tell you."

Annabeth gave the two a harsh look and left. Even the Seven and a few of the head counselors had given them the cold shoulder after discovering out their parentage.

Agathe sighed and closed the door.

~o0o~

At the meeting the storm hadn't died down. Everything seemed to have gotten even worst by then. The rain was pouring down on the camp's barrier like it was trying to break in and drown her. Inside the Big House the camp's head counselors sat around a ping pong table. In between them was Reyna and Frank and a few high ranking officers. From the hunters was Thalia and Phoebe. Dionysus had left to Olympus for a meeting being held up there but Chiron stayed in the room lingering behind the oldest the campers. They were all arguing about the current situation, which was her.

Agathe figured that if the gods were in a meeting right now, this was a perfect representation of them, minus the ping pong table that is.

"The gods are furious. Hera's done her fair share of shoddy deeds in the past but this. This is-" Thalia was interrupted by a furious Agathe.

"What? Abominable? Unforgivable? Do I have to be the one you remind you of that oath your father made? Because if so take a look at Jason and yourself."

Thalia took a step toward Agathe menacingly but Agathe didn't back down. She stood from her seat but Reyna took a step between the two.

"Let's not be rash and declare war on each other. Agathe's existence is like anyone else's here."

Thalia scowled,"An accident?"

"Unfortunate. Thalia, you merely standing there is an unfortunate fact that Jupiter broke his oath on having children. As surprising as it is that Hera of all gods would be the one to do it, some other deity would've broken another oath sooner or later."

Percy sighed,"Guys, it isn't fair to treat Agathe and her brother this way. Despite whatever Hera's done to us in the past let's not take it out on them."

"Percy's right. No use punishing the son for the father's sins,"Annabeth stated.

"Are you kidding me! Hera has been tormenting children of Zeus since she's been married to him! I think it's time f-"

"You do that and you won't be any better than Hera, Thalia." Jason looked at her with a calm look in his eye. He turned to Agathe.

"I agree with Percy. We all became pretty friendly with Agathe and her brother, it's not fair for us to abandon them the moment we realize where they came from."

Clarisse growled,"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kid's special. We're treating her unfairly. Blah, blah. Can we go back to why we're here."

Chiron took the reins from there,"Agathe, this dream of yours. You said you ran to the Empire State Building. Why?"

"I don't know. Like I said before. My grandpa was crying and then his tears turned into the rain and I was running through it towards the building."

Will scratched his chin,"Why was he crying?"

"My grandparents..they-they had won a trip for a cruise...something went wrong and my grandmother-she didn't-"Agathe's voice caught.

Chiron sighed,"Now that makes sense."

"What does?" she asked.

"A long time ago. About seven years ago. Poseidon condemned a ship to the bottom of the ocean. I never did know why he had done it. But I see that if he knew about your existence then it's not completely without reason."

"Without. Reason? Chiron, he murdered my grandmother in cold blood."

"You're a child of Hera-"

"And he's the son of Poseidon,"Agathe pointed at Percy. "As far as I remember, Poseidon made the same oath as well and the quote on quote 'Greatest Hero of Our Century' is sitting right there. Why does he have instant access to everything when my brother and I have to deal with the gods' constant tormenting because our mother is Hera. Who else? Huh? What other god had it out for me and took it out on my family?"

Agathe stormed out of the Big House. Lightning struck above her following her where ever she went. She growled looking up at the dark sky.

"Oh stick that rod up your-"

"Agathe."

She sighed and turned to glare at Atsushi.

"What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with the others?"

Atsushi walked toward her. A cold gust swept through the camp and he placed his jacket on her shoulders.

Agathe looked over at the hill where Thalia's Tree stood tall next to the Athena Parthenos. Thwy started becoming blurry.

Her eyes stung. Her throat caught on fire. She could feel her lip start to quiver.

This was Hera's fault. If she hadn't met her father all those years ago. Agathe wouldn't be here.

"Hey, I know where we can go." Atsushi said.

~o0o~

Atsushi led her up the hill that went Rachel's cave. At the top, they sat down on a boulder and looked out onto camp.

Atsushi sighed,"What happened in there?"

Agathe couldn't hold it back. She cried.

Atsushi held tightly onto her as she told him everything. She cried into his chest and he held onto her.

"I just...I want my Dad. He'd know what to do."

After some time passed they saw the campers leave back to their cabins. Agathe sighed as Atsushi stood holding out his hand to her,"Come on. It's getting late."

She took his hand and they went back down to the green.

Agathe walked inside her cabin but when she did she immediately reached for her blade.

Standing over her sleeping brother was a girl around 12 years. She wore silver clothes and her dark hair was pulled back into a braide. She looked like one of the hunters for the exception of her eyes. When she turned to Agathe they were small, grey orbs. She then realized she was staring at two miniature moons.

Agathe picked up her blade and pointed it at the girl,"Who are you."

The girl disappeared in a dim, silver light. Aidos gasped for breath and stood up. He uttered one thing only,"Artemis needs help."


	13. Chapter 12

"It doesn't make sense though. Why would Artemis ask you for help?" Thalia sneered. Aidos had told everyone about his dream and frankly Agathe had to agree with Thalia. Why would Artemis ask a boy to help her? Besides, she had hunters of her own.

Aidos shrugged,"I don't know. But she appeared to _me_ in my dream asking _me_ for help. Maybe this is a chance to prove myself."

It made sense, a new found discovery, children of the queen of the gods, let's see what they can do. Let's see if they're even worth filleting. But something about the quest seemed off. She was the older one, why was Aidos offered the quest?

"Exactly what did she want?" she asked.

"She said her bow and arrows had gone missing. She needed them back and where they lie she doesn't have access to."

Still wasn't an answer to her question.

"Did she say why you specifically? Why you out of everyone that's here? Why not send her hunters?"

Aidos furrowed his eyebrows together,"No she just asked me to help. What's wrong? You don't think I'm capable?"

"It-it's not that. It's just, why would she ask you? I'm the older one. I'm the girl."

Aidos stood from his seat glaring angrily at his sister,"You want the spotlight. That's it, isn't it?" Agathe held up her hands in protest,"No! No! It's just, it's strange as to why she would choose you. You aren't a hunter, or a girl, and you are the younger sibling. Why would she choose you?"

"Maybe she knew to pick the one with the most experience of living out on the street? Or maybe she knew to pick the archer and not the swords woman. There's plenty of reasons! I'm faster and smaller than you are, I doubt you travel lightly, and I am the one that defeated the hydra."

He held his head up high. Agathe turned red with anger. _He_ was the one to defeat the hydra? They did it together.

"I was the one to come up with the idea. You helped. If she were to give children of Hera an opportunity to prove themselves why not choose both."

Aidos scowled,"Maybe because she knows one of them isn't capable!"

"Then why did she choose you!"

The air got thicker as the stood in front of each other holding a tense glare. There was an awkward whistle as Percy stood from his chair,"Well, now that we got everything off of our chests. I think it's best if both of you go."

"No,"Aidos said. "This is _my_ quest. _I_ get to choose who comes with me."

Agathe crossed her arms glaring down at him,"No. I won't allow it. I go with you or you don't go at all. I'm not about to lose the only family I have left."

He mirrored her stance,"I don't think so. After all, you treated me like crap my first days here. You were never there when I lost my family. Why should I see you as family? You're not going. I am. Deal with it."

He turned to Chiron,"I want Juliana, the daughter of Hephaestus, and Kathie, the daughter of Demeter, to join me on my quest."

Chiron nodded,"As you wish."

"What!? Chiron! You can't!" Agathe cried.

Aidos turned to her one last time his hands balled into fists. He stomped to her and she retreated,"Why the hell not! Give me one good reason! Why can I not go on this quest?"

And Agathe did have one. She was afraid of her dream coming true. She wanted to prevent it. She looked at Annabeth. Her last hope and they shared a stare for the longest time. Annabeth knew why she was afraid to let Aidos go.

But she needed to have faith. She finally sighed in defeat and looked away. Aidos set his jaw and stormed out of the Big House without another word.

 **~o0o~**

 **Hmnnn. I need inspiration or ideas so I can stop running smack into a wall of writer's block. And guess what. This chapter is unholy. It's a total of 666 words. Without this A.U. of course. If you got any ideas you'd like to share. Please feel free to comment. I'll give you extra credit!**

 **~LionCub 101**


	14. Chapter 13

Agathe watched as her brother and his friends boarded the white van that would take them to the city. Argus looked back at her.

She knew what he was thinking. If he could he'd keep both she and her brother in camp and protect them from any harm. Her mother had created him after all. He was forever in debt to Hera just for being given the chance to exist.

She felt someone walk up the hill and stand next to her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. He had the same kind of physique as Juliana, the daughter of Hephaestus.

"You and I, we might not agree on many things, Rubio. But if I could. I would have never let my sister join your brother's quest,"his voice rumbled.

She turned to look at Julian. He was pretty tall for someone who was just turning 12. He had tawny skin but all the time he spent in the forge made it look darker. Like his sister he had greasy, brown hair and murky eyes.

She looked away from one twin and back to the other. If she had known how much of a difference her behavior when she met Aidos would make on his decision to take the quest and keep him out of danger. She wished she could redo it.

With a finally look at camp Aidos went inside the van and the door closed behind him. The car's engine revved and they drove away.

She sighed, resting her gaze on the ground.

Agathe watched as her brother and his friends boarded the white van that would take them to the city. Argus looked back at her.

She knew what he was thinking. If he could he'd keep both she and her brother in camp and protect them from any harm. Her mother had created him after all. He was forever in debt to Hera just for being given the chance to exist.

She felt someone walk up the hill and stand next to her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. He had the same kind of physique as Juliana, the daughter of Hephaestus.

"You and I, we might not agree on many things, Rubio. But if I could. I would have never let my sister join your brother's quest,"his voice rumbled.

She turned to look at Julian. He was pretty tall for someone who was just turning 12. He had tawny skin but all the time he spent in the forge made it look darker. Like his sister he had greasy, brown hair and murky eyes.

She looked away from one twin and back to the other. If she had known how much of a difference her behavior when she met Aidos would make on his decision to take the quest and keep him out of danger. She wished she could redo it.

With a finally look at camp Aidos went inside the van and the door closed behind him. The car's engine revved and they drove away.

She sighed, resting her gaze on the ground.

 _Hera, anyone. Please. Protect him. Watch over him on his quest. Let him come back safely to camp_ , she prayed.

A hand rested on her shoulder and it gently pulled her back behind the barrier. Agathe continued to look longingly at the van, wishing she could of at least had the privilege to hug him goodbye.

 _ **~o0o~**_

A week later and there had been no news of the quest.

Agathe lay on her sleeping bag with the cabin's door slightly open, letting some light into the tomb.

She looked up at her mother's face. She was hoping she could get some kind of sign that Aidos was okay. That he was coming back.

After an hour of silence she turned her back to the room and faced the wall. Her finger tracing the peacock feathers on the wall. Her eyes began to close slightly. Before she could finally drift off to sleep. She heard the clang of metal hitting marble.

She sat up and looked back at the statue. At its base her sword lay. She had left it propped up against the wall at the foot of her cot. She walked over to the blade. Someone tried taking it.

As she picked up her blade the light from the hearth outside warmed her.

She looked at the door that she left ajar and sat at the foot of her mother's statue basking in the warm glow of the hearth.

 _Hestia, lady of the hearth, goddess of home. Watch over him. He's the only home I have left,_ she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them and let her head rest on her arm.

 _Please. Someone watch over him. Bring him back to me safely._

 _ **~oOo~**_

A month had passed.

Agathe poked at her breakfast. She hadn't eaten in days. No one had heard of the whereabouts of her brother. There was nothing to help pinpoint the location of him. He simply disappeared.

She rubbed her tired eyes and looked over at the Hephaestus table. There was an empty seat next to Julian where his sister would sit.

He told her something wasn't right.

Julian had told Agathe that something about the quest seemed off to him. To her that was a red flag. Julian knew nothing about her dreams or how Aidos was offered the quest. Only that he had been given a quest and Julian's sister was going along with him.

For weeks she had been sending Iris messages to Aidos but the messages never came through. She told Chiron over and over but he always put it off with one excuse or another.

She didn't blame him. She had been putting off anything negative happening to Aidos too.

She sighed and turned her gaze to the Demeter table. Other than her siblings, not many people seem to show any signs of worry for Kathie. She'd only met the girl once but she was so lovable it was hard not to feel bad for anyone who met her.

But she wasn't the most social of people. It was easy to understand why more people weren't worried about her.

She sighed turning back to her tray. Her eyes drifted to Thalia's Tree longingly. If only she could figure out where he was. She'd be able to leave.

She'd go and help him whether he wanted her help or not.

Her gaze drifted to the Oracle's Cave. Rachel was here for the spring, especially after hearing that two children of Hera had appeared. If anyone could figure out where he was. It was the Oracle of Delphi.

 _ **~o0o~**_

As she trudged up the hill to the cave she looked down at the view of camp. She could see Annabeth sparring against a new comer. A son of Nemesis. She easily beat him in the first two minutes of the round.

But he went back at it. Everyone cheered him on. Annabeth giving him tips as they sparred.

But if it had been her. She was expected to be the best but not show off. One mistake and she'd hear jeering. But when she'd knock Percy or Annabeth or any of their friends down she'd hear taunts and insults of her showing off and thinking she was better 'cuz her mommy was Hera.

She shook her head. Would it be the end of the world if they'd give her a chance?

Of course it would. After all. Her mother was Hera.

The witch who took away two beloved camp leaders, hated heroes, and started the Giant War.

Any children she has can't possibly be any better.

She shook her head disappointedly at the camp's greatest heroes of this generation and walked into the Oracle's Cave.

She immediately regretted coming here.

All over the walls were paintings of her dreams. The cliff and someone standing on the edge. A painting of the griffin she fought against when she first came to camp. Another painting of the peacock feather that was passed through two interwoven wedding rings. The symbol that appeared over her head when she was claimed.

But there was a painting here in the cave that wasn't familiar to her but scared her all the more.

It was the painting of a temple with slender pillars and carvings of peacocks and their feathers on the walls. However around the temple were people trying to tear it down as the building went up in flames.

Agathe recognized it as the Hera Cabin but as she examined it more closely she could see Annabeth in the corner of the painting holding up a torch to set upon the already burning cabin

A hand rested on her shoulder and it gently pulled her back behind the barrier. Agathe continued to look longingly at the van, wishing she could of at least had the privilege to hug him goodbye.

 _ **~o0o~**_

A week later and there had been no news of the quest.

Agathe lay on her sleeping bag with the cabin's door slightly open, letting some light into the tomb.

She looked up at her mother's face. She was hoping she could get some kind of sign that Aidos was okay. That he was coming back.

After an hour of silence she turned her back to the room and faced the wall. Her finger tracing the peacock feathers on the wall. Her eyes began to close slightly. Before she could finally drift off to sleep. She heard the clang of metal hitting marble.

She sat up and looked back at the statue. At its base her sword lay. She had left it propped up against the wall at the foot of her cot. She walked over to the blade. Someone tried taking it.

As she picked up her blade the light from the hearth outside warmed her.

She looked at the door that she left ajar and sat at the foot of her mother's statue basking in the warm glow of the hearth.

 _Hestia, lady of the hearth, goddess of home. Watch over him. He's the only home I have left,_ she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them and let her head rest on her arm.

 _Please. Someone watch over him. Bring him back to me safely._

 _ **~oOo~**_

A month had passed.

Agathe poked at her breakfast. She hadn't eaten in days. No one had heard of the whereabouts of her brother. There was nothing to help pinpoint the location of him. He simply disappeared.

She rubbed her tired eyes and looked over at the Hephaestus table. There was an empty seat next to Julian where his sister would sit.

He told her something wasn't right.

Julian had told Agathe that something about the quest seemed off to him. To her that was a red flag. Julian knew nothing about her dreams or how Aidos was offered the quest. Only that he had been given a quest and Julian's sister was going along with him.

For weeks she had been sending Iris messages to Aidos but the messages never came through. She told Chiron over and over but he always put it off with one excuse or another.

She didn't blame him. She had been putting off anything negative happening to Aidos too.

She sighed and turned her gaze to the Demeter table. Other than her siblings, not many people seem to show any signs of worry for Kathie. She'd only met the girl once but she was so lovable it was hard not to feel bad for anyone who met her.

But she wasn't the most social of people. It was easy to understand why more people weren't worried about her.

She sighed turning back to her tray. Her eyes drifted to Thalia's Tree longingly. If only she could figure out where he was. She'd be able to leave.

She'd go and help him whether he wanted her help or not.

Her gaze drifted to the Oracle's Cave. Rachel was here for the summer. If anyone could figure out where he was. It was the Oracle of Delphi.

 _ **~o0o~**_

As she trudged up the hill to the cave she looked down at the view of camp. She could see Annabeth sparring against a new comer. A son of Nemesis. She easily beat him in the first two minutes of the round.

But he went back at it. Everyone cheered him on. Annabeth giving him tips as they sparred.

But if it had been her. She was expected to be the best but not show off. One mistake and she'd hear jeering. But when she'd knock Percy or Annabeth or any of their friends down she'd hear taunts and insults of her showing off and thinking she was better 'cuz her mommy was Hera.

She shook her head. Would it be the end of the world if they'd give her a chance?

Of course it would. After all. Her mother was Hera.

The witch who took away two beloved camp leaders, hated heroes, and started the Giant War.

Any children she has can't possibly be any better.

She shook her head disappointedly at the camp's greatest heroes of this generation and walked into the Oracle's Cave.

She immediately regretted coming here.

All over the walls were paintings of her dreams. The cliff and someone standing on the edge. A painting of the griffin she fought against when she first came to camp. Another painting of the peacock feather that was passed through two interwoven wedding rings. The symbol that appeared over her head when she was claimed.

But there was a painting here in the cave that wasn't familiar to her but scared her all the more.

It was the painting of a temple with slender pillars and carvings of peacocks and their feathers on the walls. However around the temple were people trying to tear it down as the building went up in flames.

Agathe recognized it as the Hera Cabin but as she examined it more closely she could see Annabeth in the corner of the painting holding up a torch to set upon the already burning cabin


	15. Chapter 14

It was June. Aidos and his friends were missing for three months. She didn't even know what to do anymore.

After seeing the paintings on the wall she started to feel sick. Rachel came in at that moment and freaked out at seeing Agathe. Rachel ushered her to the infirmary where she spent three days recovering.

They couldn't figure out what had happened and despite Agathe's original intentions to visit Rachel she decided to put it off for a bit until getting her bearings again.

She never got a chance to ask Rachel.

Rachel left camp to return to school two days after Agathe recovered and was ready to ask questions. She was back at square one.

Agathe sat on the roof of the Hera Cabin overlooking the green. She subconsciously stared at the little girl poking at the hearth that sat in the center.

After awhile her eyes began to droop. She took a shaky breath and readjusted herself to keep from slipping off.

She shut her eyes to rest them a bit when she felt a presence in front of her. She opened her eyes, startled, and found the little girl crouching in front of her.

Agathe's breath cut short while the girl gave her a gentle smile. Before she could ask anything she realized the little girl wasn't normal, or at least as normal as someone could be at camp. The little girl's eyes held fire within them.

"How did you-? Why are you-? What are you?"

The girl lay a finger on her lips,"Sh. Fret not, you prayed for help, did you not."

Agathe stared at the girl dumbfounded. There's no way it could possibly be Hera. Something told Agathe that if Hera had to disguise herself, little kids weren't her style. Maybe Artemis? She often heard of the goddess taking the form of 12 year old girls or younger children. But if it was Artemis, the fire in her eyes just didn't seem to match, unless she was mad maybe. She began thinking of any other goddess or god but it didn't make sense for any one of them.

"Do you not remember? A week after Aidos had left?"

Agathe thought for a bit and then felt like a total jackass. She always passed by the girl just acknowledging her existence but never actually noticing her. But it was the perfect disguise and it made sense why the girl was such a ghost. She was Hestia. Her eyes, why she was always next to the hearth, the disguise itself. She was a maiden goddess after all.

"Lady Hestia, I apologize for not recognizing you. But why are you helping me?"

"My dear, your mother is not able to come to your aid. You see she has other duties to tend to at the moment. But she has information about your brother and she has entrusted me with it," she explained.

Agathe rubbed her eyes,"Wait wait wait. What about Iris? Why you and not Iris?"

Hestia seemed a bit uncomfortable. Nervous almost,"You see. Your existence does not bring good omens. Agathe, you have brought many such trouble to my sister and anyone affiliated with her. Mainly her servants and friends. Iris has been forbidden to admit any kind of contact from and to you."

That's why the Iris messages wouldn't work,"Then? How come you're talking to me?"

"That boy is in need of a home. A family. I see a great potential in you in being his sister. And I'm not about to let my nephew be separated a second time from his sister. Besides, I'm not an Olympian. And when it comes down to my own sisters, I am as invisible and forgotten as Margarita Schuyler. Since everyone has forgotten about me. No one has forbidden me from doing anything," she gave a slight chuckle. Her laugh made Agathe smile, it made her feel, well, at home. She remembered her grandma's smile and her father's laugh and her grandfather's obscene profanities.

She quickly shook herself out of that daze. She wasn't about to look weak in front of a goddess. Even if that goddess was Hestia,"So what's the news, m'lady?"

"The bow of Artemis was never retrieved. Your brother and his friends never reached their destination. They have vanished," she said.

Agathe's heart stopped,"What do you mean they vanished? No, that can't be. They have to be somewhere! People don't just vanish! You're gods! Shouldn't you know where they've gone off to!?"

Hestia gave her an apologetic look,"No. There have been no reports from Apollo nor Artemis or Hermes."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sure _they're_ searching real well," she grumbled.

"Kathie went with your brother, Agathe. As well as Julian. Demeter and Hephaestus keep badgering the council about finding them as soon as possible. And since a young maiden came along on the quest to retrieve her bow, Artemis is also as vigilant as ever. Trust me, Agathe. But there is something else," She bit her lip unsure as how to continue. "Your brother had a dream. One night, before their disappearance, he dreamt of a cave. In this cave was a cliff that lead off to an abyss. From the abyss there was a silver glow. He believed that was where the bow was."

Agathe paled even more. There it was. The ultimate proof of how much of a damn idiot she was. If she had just treated him like the brother he was she could've either prevented his going or she could've gone along and prevented his disappearance.

"It's not there, is it." Hestia gave a mournful nod.

"Where is it. I'll go get him. If the gods agree to treat me the same as any other half blood. None of this 'special treatment' because I'm Hera's kid, I'll do any errand they wish. I'll even retrieve the bow of Artemis myself as long as they help me save my brother."

Hestia sighed,"Agathe-"

She pounded the roof with her fist steadily raising her voice,"And if none will believe me, then damn it all to the fates, I swear on the-!"

Hestia placed a hand over Agathe's mouth and hissed,"Agathe, you are just like your mother, so dramatic sometimes! You do not wish to make such an oath. Sometime the Olympians can be very cruel."

"They're always cruel. Hestia, please. He's my only family."

The goddess bit her lip and finally gave a sigh of defeat,"The last place anyone saw or heard anything from them was Adams, Tennessee."

Tennessee? That was a 14 hour drive away from New York. How she knew this she had no idea and frankly she preferred not to know. Either way she knew that was conveniently close to Long Island.

"I'm going after him. I only request help from the gods," she stood, determined to get her way. She was going to make things right. She was going to save her brother. She was going to fix her family. She was going on a quest to save Aidos.

Hestia and Agathe looked each other in the eye. The only thing Agathe could see them was herself. She couldn't decipher what it was that made Hestia's eyes look so familiar and sad.

"Go to the wood and bring back a myrtle plant and mouse. Make sure they are unharmed. Then return and go behind the Apollo cabin and use the lyre that rests in their shed to playa hymn to their patron. This should attract his attention and you may ask him for a prophecy."

Agathe nodded. She bowed her head to Hestia respectively and when her head became level once more Hestia was gone. She wasn't anywhere. At the hearth, on the roof, nowhere.

She jumped off the roof and ran to the forest unsheathing her blade from its scabbard.

 **~o0o~**

It took her awhile to find a nymph that wanted to cooperate with the daughter of Hera. But once she did she finally caught a small, grey field mouse and picked a myrtle plant.

She kept fiddling with the myrtle placing it in her pocket and hair, the small plant reminded her of cotton plants. The mouse she found was buried in the dirt. It seemed annoyed, glaring up at her and jumping from hand to hand trying to eat the myrtle.

She had accidentally collapsed the tunnel the mouse was sleeping in and was trying to exact its revenge by eating her plant.

She made her way to the back of the Apollo cabin doing her best to catch as little attention as she could and finally deciding to place the mouse in her pocket. It stayed there rolling into a ball and falling asleep.

She placed the myrtle behind her ear and ducked into the shed that stood behind the cabin.

She shivered lightly. She was never fond of the dark. Next to thunder storms and the ocean. The dark wasn't something she wanted to mess with.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shuffled inside. She turned over dusty weapons and broken, unused stools and desks. She stepped through cobwebs and ripped an old blueprint by accident. She found a hollowed out tortoise shell and panpipe but nothing else. No lyre. No harp. They had no instruments here. Unless...

Agathe walked back to one of the small desks she had jumped over to get to the back of the shed. She moved aside a large and heavy sword she had found to reveal the tortoise shell she had chucked aside. She picked up the shell and examined it. When she turned it over she found strings were strung across the underside. She strummed her hand over them and they made a divine sound.

She had remembered the story of Hermes stealing Apollo's cattle. How he made peace with Apollo by making the first lyre by using a tortoise shell. And here it was. Forgotten in the toolshed of the Apollo Cabin.

Agathe came back out of the hut and closed the door with a creak. She shook the dust and cobwebs out of her hair and placed the myrtle underneath a laurel tree that was near the back door of the cabin. She gently took out the mouse, who she decided to named Carmel, and place her on the myrtle.

She sat in front of them and strummed the lyre as best she could and sang a poem she had read in Chiron's class back at school in September,  
" _God of the golden bow,_  
 _And of the golden lyre,_  
 _And of the golden hair,_  
 _And of the golden fire,_  
 _Charioteer_  
 _Of the patient year,_  
 _Where - where slept thine ire,_  
 _When like a blank idiot I put on thy wreath,_  
 _Thy laurel, thy glory,_  
 _The light of thy story,_  
 _Or was I a worm - too low crawling for death?_  
 _O Delphic Apollo_!"

She continued repeating the words until the sunset. While she waited for a sign from Apollo she could hear the other campers snickering at her.

She went to dinner and sacrificed her entire dinner to Apollo. And then she snuck back to the Apollo cabin and resumed her hymn once more.

She didn't leave until it was time to go to sleep.

She sighed, defeated. Picking up Carmel and walking back to her cabin. Again, she left the door open to let light from the hearth light up the temple and placed Carmel inside her cot. She sat in the corner of the temple looking up at Hera's face.

"So much for the goddess of hearth. But at least she gave me some advice unlike you. If you really cared. You wouldn't care about the punishment. You'd help save him.."

She took out her blade and examined the peacock feather designs engraved upon it. A chain dangled from the handle. She didn't know what it was for. It wasn't subtle enough to be a keychain. And it was too small to be used in battle.

While she pondered over what it was she didn't notice the glow coming from behind the statue. She didn't realize she had company until she heard an attractive voice echo through the cabin,"You know. I've seen your mom connect the other end to that golden bead on the handle. It helps keep it from getting in the way."

Agathe stood instinctively holding her blade out to the throat of the intruder's neck.

He was handsome. He had golden hair and tawny skin. He was tall and had a blinding smile. His eyes were a gorgeous blue and he wore a bright yellow t-shirt with jeans and blinding white converse. Sunglasses rested on his forehead.

He chuckled,"Hey, you openly summon me and when you finally get the chance to meet me you challenge me to a duel? Okay. Just know you're gonna die."

Agathe lowered her sword staring at the man in awe,"You're Apollo?"

He nodded,"Well duh. Man, I feel so offended. Because of this I feel another haiku coming on. Ahem:  
 _All day you summon._  
 _You succeed but you don't know._  
 _Why not? I'm awesome._ "

Agathe forced a smile,"Yeah..Lord Apollo. I need help. I want to help my brother. I need to save him from whatever appears in my dream. Hestia advised me to attain a prophecy from you in order to help Aidos."

Apollo stared at her for a while. He was sizing her up. He hung onto every word and then looked over at the cot where Carmel was sleeping. He then looked back at her to her feet. She was standing on top of her brother's sleeping bag.

"Interesting. You're not the way I imagined you to be," he rubbed his chin, resting his back against Hera's foot.

"What did you expect? A miniature Hera?"

"Kind of. Except. A little more annoying and maybe less attractive. But no matter come closer and you shall receive your prophetic divination from the fabulous, _moi_."

She shuffled over to him. He stopped her until she was in full view of the hearth. He walked over to her and circled her looking her up and down. She felt uncomfortable her grip tightening around the hilt of her sword. Finally Apollo stood in front of her raising her chin with two fingers so they met eye to eye. He was so close their noses touched.

She bit her cheek to keep herself from slapping Apollo and shoving him away. What kept her from doing it were his eyes. They were no longer blue but golden. He held the sun in his eyes now.

And then he spoke:  
" ** _To the home of the Lost Sea_**  
 ** _Heaven's daughter will save what was lost._**  
 ** _The forge to mend the broken bond_**  
 ** _And the child to pay for the parent's misdeeds._** "

He backed off a bit after finishing his eyes receiving that warm blue once more. He shook his head lightly.

"Uh..I believe.. You have received your quest. If I were you. I'd alert Chiron right away."

He stumbled backwards as if in a daze. Agathe held her hand out to him,"Lord Apollo? Are you okay?"

He nodded,"I'm fine. But if I were you. I'd proceed with caution, daughter of Hera. That prophecy took something out of me that none other has done. Tread with care. And know that you got me on your side, for now."

He began to glow gold and Agathe looked away. When she turned back he was gone.

 **~oOo~**

 **The hymn Agathe sings to Apollo is a poem by John Keats. I believe it sung best by the tune to Some One by Walter de la Mare and Randall Thompson.**

 **As for the prophecy. What do you think it means? O.o**

 **~LionCub101**


End file.
